Deimos' Story
I couldn't see, yet I heard voices, I could decipher that one belonged to a woman, they mentioned something about a trade, where was I? My vision came to me, I was in some sort of transparent cocoon, the woman I heard was beautiful, with long silver hair and pink eyes, although the owner of the other voice was no where to be seen, it spoke. "You are SF3K-X, you have been bred for a single purpose, to destroy the Kingdoms who oppose Queen Kaze'aze, you shall follow these orders of suffer a fate worse then death" SF3K-X? Was I part of some sort of inhumane experiment to bring forth new life to this realm? "Rest my dear, I will have a use for you soon enough" the woman croaked, she must of been that so called "Queen" Kaze'aze, I drifted off to sleep. What would be my future? --- I awoke yet again, I was being dragged across the ground, dressed in some sort of mettalic armour with spikes jutting off its pauldrons. The 2 dragging me were robotic, their armour was a dark purple shade with white eyes illuminating ahead, there sat Kaze'aze. She motioned for the drones to lower me onto a seat "I'm sorry for the rude awakening dear, apparently you will have trouble walking for a few hours, can you communicate?" she asked in a kind hearted way, I attempted to speak, it took more work then it should of, i was barely able to squeeze out the word "Yes". "Hehehe, he was right. I guess I should inform you a bit more about your purpose, as sagacious as I am, I am having trouble rallying armies across this continent to join my conquest, I wish for you to be my General, and command my armies for me. You will be assisted by Dark Anmon, the only being of this continent who understands how the war will benefit his land. You shall meet him tomorrow my dearest." She smirked, yet again ordering the drones to take me away. Well, war seemed to be her only wish, but is she on the side of Light or Shadow? --- The next day, I could finally move, see and speak regularly. I marched down to the armoury of this castle to meet a huge winged beast, with white hair and green markings covering his chest. "You must be SF3K-X, I am Dark Anmon, your advisor" he began, passing me a pair of dangerously large hooks. These must be the weapons Kaze'aze wishes me to wield into the nearing conflict. They were striped and seemed to dazzle under light. "We have already begun battle with Gardosen of the Hellic realm, I shall assist you with persuading him to join us" He suddenly reached for be and flew out of the castle. The land below us was dark, it seems wars were common here, as armies were already clashing. Soon enough be touched down, the battle was already underway, with skeletons and necromancers fighting off Kaze'azes robotic minions. Anmon charged into the conflict, I decided to also, the skills of battle were already planted into my mind. --- The heat of battle was greater then the heat of the lava in this realm, i crossed blades with many others, leaping and kicking as i hastily marched through the warzone, my mission was to find Gardosen, not to massacre his forces, besides, Kaze'aze wanted him one here side and is likely wanting to utilize his armies in here armada. I could not keep pushing, and soon i was surrounded by the dead, throwing a hook at one of the walking carcasses i sprant to it as the skeleton fell, using him as a spring board as i removed the hook, ripping his head apart, as i flew i noticed Dark Anmon, he seemed to be deep into conflict with a smirk, maybe he forgot the mission and was having fun. I landed next to him and turned back to back with him. "There you are General, Gardosen is on that bridge, you must duel him, I'll make sure none of the dead interrupt you." Anmon said as he stomped on a grounded enemy, shattering him into shards of bone and rotting flesh. I acknowledged, a battle against the lord of hell, let's see how my apparent "training mission" goes. Soon enough i stood face to face with him. He looked like a knight, not a demon. I was suprised, and so was he "Hm? A human? She could send Gorgos', Mogbans or Dark Anmon and she sends a HUMAN?" Gardosen exclaimed, he surely didn't know what he was up against, i charged, opening with and axe kick, Gardosen disappeared and reappeared behind me, sending a slash towards me, as i barely dodged the blade i heard agonising screams emerging from the blade, they must of been of the souls reaped by him, reaching upwards he summoned a portal, out came a huge flaming rock "Back down scum!" He screeched as I dodged again, i threw a hook at him, he parried it, but didn't expect the next thing coming towards him. Me. I lodged my other hook into his helmets visor, it shattered, and revealed a deformed face, with long messy black hair and partialy ripped off grey skin all over ,he screeched "YOU DARE UNMASK DOOM ITSELF? YOU SHALL DIE!" He dashed towards me, slashing insanely left and right, one hook was now destroyed along with Gardosens mask, the other was behind him next to a red pit. I leapt, Gardosen swiped after me and it hit, my legs felt numb, I glanced down to see my legs turning to stone, with the extra weight i landed hard about a metre away from the weapon, as the stone started to crush my legs I couldn't make a sound, the pain was far to great, and soon the stone exploded. I was flung past the hook and landed in the pit, inside were hands, reaching out for me, I wasn't in a good situation. The hands got closer and closer, touching my cloak and helmet, arriving at my face, but they stopped, Gardosen flew down as the hands retreated to the shadows. He held me by the throat, keeping his grip tight enough to hurt but loose enough for me not to choke, he brought me close to his face, his breath felt like acid upon my very soul, he spoke: "You deserve to suffer endlessly, like all should. Human, no one can sa-" He stopped mid sentence and looked down, i did also. A claw was going through him, he turned to face Dark Anmon, he smirked. "You should know that i don't die that easily Anmon." I reached for Gardosens sword and put it to his throat, I was holding its razor sharp blade and it cut into my hand, but I did not feel it, i was already in enough pain. "Hm, you've got me there. I guess I have no choice put to crumble under your demands. You are a noble opponent human." he muttered, putting me down lightly. A compliment from the lord of Hell eh? You don't get those everyday... --- I walked alongside Dark Anmon and Gardosen through Kaze'azes Castle, after many spiraling staircases and hallways we reached Lady Kaze'azes throne room, where she sat looking upon us. "Lord Gardosen, I see you have come to your senses..." Lady Kaze'aze spoke in her polite manner "You do know the only reason I am not currently stabbing you is that your human guard here has defeated me in combat. And as a honourable warrior, I must listen to him" Gardosen croaked, Lady Kaze'aze glanced to me with a smirk "He is definetly one of my favourite soldiers, Lord Gardosen, he is SF3K-X." Gardosen snickered "Well I definetly want to rematch you one day, SF3K..." "So you agree with our terms? You will join the new union of this continent, so we can defend our homes against Kanavan?" Lady Kaze'aze inquired "Hmph, I guess so." Gardosen unsheathed his sword planted it into the ground, bowing. "At your service....My lady." Gardosen struggled to say "A wise choice Lord Gardosen. Colonel?" Lady Kaze'aze motioned to Dark Anmon, he took Gardosen out of the throne room and took him on a "tour". I was about to leave alongside him before Lady Kaze'aze called. "May I have a word?" She asked, rising from her throne. I, of course, bowed to her, I soon rose my head to see her kneeling also, with her face unusually close. "Excellent work dear, your first mission was a success..." She started, stroking my hair as I held back a blush. She closed her eyes. "You are so different to your brethren, dearest. You can think..." She leant towards me. And lightly kissed me... Lady Kaze'aze giggled as I gave in, turning completely red. She stopped, and noticed my hand. "You're hurt, dear" She worriedly said "I-Its nothing my lady..." I stuttered, still confused about what just happened. "Don't be silly, it looks terrible. Here." she reached for my hand, her hand felt so soft and delicate. A magical orb of light appeared over my wound, it begun healing rapidly. I glanced at Lady Kaze'aze, still in confusion. What the heck just happened? (Yes, I know i suck at romance :P)~Shadowfang3000 6:49PM GMT -- I sat with Dark Anmon, he was like a father to me. I asked him a question. "What does it mean when 2 peoples lips meet?" I asked innocently, he roared in laughter, putting his hand on my shoulder. "Haha! Who were you with?! Heehee!" He wept with laughter, I sighed. "Lady Kaze'aze." Suddenly his jaw dropped, a large conk echoed through the castle. "LADY WHO WHA?!!?" I blushed. "I felt warm, what was that feeling Dark?" He sighed, sitting down and lowering his head to be at my height. He shook his head. "This can't be, this'll only lead to bad things..." I growled. "What was it!? I need to know!" Anmon put his hand on my head, grinning. "You don't know? You're in love. Hehheh..." My eyes widened. "Love!?...Whats that?" Anmon faceplanted at this comment. "What are you? A 2-year old?" "I'm artificial life made for war, I'm only a month old biologically." Anmon sighed. "Right... Love is when two care for eachother greatly, willing to die for the other." I clapped, understanding. "I feel like that! I... Care? Is that what you call emotion?" Dark Anmon groaned, walking away. "You'll have to find out your self mate, good luck." -- I poked my head through Lady Kaze'azes throne room door. She sat with a novel, skimming through the pages. I quietly walked through the door, looking down and blushing. "Ummm... L-Lady Kaze'aze?" I called innocently. She barely heard me, and perked up, "Oh, hello dearest!" She cheerfully replied, closing her book and laying it next to her. She couldn't be evil, she was too kind, too beautiful. She hopped of her throne, and skipped towards me. She giggled, and stood extremely close to me. "Do you want anything dear?" I looked down, thinking to myself. "I love you" I thought, frowning. It was hot, I was nervous. "Dear?" I turned completely red, she did too. "Hey, its not polite to answer someone when they ask you something dear!" She playfully said. "I love you" I repeated it again and again in my head. I'll keep it to myself. It suddenly escaped my mouth. "I love you!" It echoed through the throne room. A guard popped his head through the door, before Anmon and Gardosen pushed him away, beckoning me to continue. "E-Ever since the day we met... I-I-" The two giggled and whispered like gossiping 8 year olds. I closed my eyes, tears flowing. I had no idea why I cried, but I did. "Y-your just so kind... So beautiful..." I began regaining my cool. Kaze'aze tilted her head to the side. She looked even more beautiful then before... "Y-You know?" Kaze'aze stuttered, I looked up, listening closely a she moved to my ear. "I think your handsome too... Heehee..." She whispered in a giggle. Anmon and Gardosen glanced at eachother, not hearing what she said, before she violently grabbed me and forcefully kissed me. I could barely hear Anmon and Gardosen screaming like fangirls, for my heart was pounding too hard. She layed are arms on my shoulders, and I held her waist. Suddenly she pulled away, gasping for breath. She was blushing as much as I was. She was lost for words. "Thats... All for now. Goodbye dear!" She quickly ran off. I stood silent, before I felt a smile on my face. I closed my eyes and walked off, somewhat smugly. As I strolled out Anmon and Gardosen were gobsmacked. That was great! -- I sat in my room, a rose in my hand. I was plucking each petal as I thought deeply to myself. "Great! She likes me too... Heh... But what should I do now?" I sighed, and jumped back. "What does she like? The Beach? A good cup of Coffee?" I asked myself, recalling the things Anmon had taught me. "Tempus...Tempus...Tempus..." I heard a voice echo in my room, a tall silhouette appearing infront of my bed. "Umm, Gardosen? Is that you?" "Deine Liebe? Oder meine Liebe?" The voice crackled, as the silhouette came into focus. A tall man in a straitjacket stood before me, a large metallic and bonelike wing making him float centimetres from the ground. He had long dark brown hair, rectangular glasses and a torn up gag, revealing large grinning teeth. I was happy he was in the jacket, for he looked like he had escaped an asylum. "You seek love, adoration... A place next to a Queen, yet is it just for wealth? HaaaahaaaaaHAAAAA!" He sounded like he had was on the urge of rolling on the floor laughing. "...I do not seek wealth, my friend. My lady herself is wealth enough for me." I bravely spoke up to the being, he continued laughing. "Her set path is with you, she journey's to this room. She is getting closer... Closer..." The door handle twisted, and rightfully so, Lady Kaze'aze was on the other side. I glanced at the man, then to Lady Kaze'aze. "I'm sorry to interrupt you dear, but I need to talk to you..." She said. The man floated a bit higher, twitching and laughing. "To her, I am not needed now. To her I do not exist." He blew a raspberry at her, and began laughing again "When we kissed, dearest. It felt like heaven to me." She blushed lightly, sitting on the foot of the bed next to me. "To me, you are... A part of me. You are my heart, and will be forever..." The man continued laughing insanely "Stop with the ellipsis! HAHAHAAAAAAA!" he seemed to be ranting on, but he was flushed out of my mind, as her soft and delicate hands touched my cheek "Although you are such a courageous man, I'm afraid I need to ask you the question myself." She tightly hugged me, and whispered in my ear. "I invite you. To a date." She giggled innocently, as I struggled for the words. "U-Ummm. Ahhhhh... Okay...?" She kissed my forehead and laughed, as the man faceplanted onto the head of the bed laughing insanely. "See you soon." She blew a kiss, and walked out of the door. "Oh god... Thats the bad part." I hanged my head, as the man stood up. "Altelier Sepulchre is listening! HAAHAAAHAAAAAA!HAHA!" He bounced off the bed and floated upside down infront of me. "Dark Anmon never taught me what a date was." SIDE STORY! THE JOURNEY TO REACH THE BREACH! Note: This story is set years later, during the quest Deimos took to reach his fifth job as a Breacher. The Pirates had me surrounded. They definetly weren't well trained, hell they probably weren't train at all, but their large number would prove a threat. I drew Excalibur, and kept Rhomingant on my back, as I flipped the blade into an Icepick grip, proving effective for defensive situations. The pirates charged with a warcry, and one jumped and slashed, I responded with a crouched, and swept with a kick, knocking him out. Another thrusted, but I easily parried, and grabbed him by the skull, before throwing him to the floor unconscious. 2 got behind me, and I pulled out Rhomingant, and wrapped its chain around one pirates sword, spinning like a ballerina. The Pirates both crouched to dodge, allowing me to axe kick them to submission. A large pirate came behind me, and I continued my spin, slashing his stomach and chest many times. He stood there, not impressed as he grabbed me by the head, which I responded with a round house kick to the gut, to which he let me go. My other foot stood on his neck, forcing him to lean back, as I grinned. "Stop! HAMMER TIME!" I stomped repeatadly on his upper chest and head, almost to a beat, before flipping off him with a spinning kick. He cracked his back, and his body healed instantaneously. "... Oh bugger." I charged, the rest of the Pirates making a circle and watching, some even making bets. I sweeped with and heelkick, and thrusted with Excalibur through his stomach. I wrapped the chain of Rhomingant around his neck, and pulled him closer. But soon, he himself pulled himself closer. He was an inch away from me, before he headbutted me. A large conk was heard, as if there was metal in his head, as I fell back. That bash had knocked the balls off me, and my vision blurred. I noticed blood was on my hand, and that I was bleeding from the mouth at an alarming rate. I fell unconscious: ~~ I awoke to see total blackness. My arms had been tied behind me in a Strappado fashion, dislocating both of them. I could hear a rough voice, followed by a just as rough hand feeling my chest. "You seem to have seen your fare share of battles. I've never seen someone survive this many injuries." He grabbed hold of my thigh, tight enough to crack the bone as I growled softly "You're with Kanavan and Serdin, aren't you?" He punched me in the gut. "Are you useful to them? HUH?" He punched me again "How much would they pay for your safety?!" He punched me one more time, before I heard a tap running, and the sound of a barrel being passed to my interrogator. He splashed water over me, and I noticed that a bin bag had been put over my face. "This is where the fun REALLY begins!" I heard electricity, before I was hit by a charge. I clenched my teeth, as I screamed. He was using lightning magic. "Do they know where we are?" He shocked me again "Answer me!" I shook my head in defiance, as I felt more blood trickling over my face. "Let go! Thats what I want to see." I heard footsteps, he must had been running rings around me. A door opened, I heard lighter footsteps. "Its no use Petrol, he's not going to talk." A femine voice butted in, continuing "He's been trained not to break under pressure." I heard 'Petrol' growl. "We'll see about that!" He drove his fist into my stomach again, the electricity turning me into a lamp. "Break!" He punched me in the leg "Break!!" He punched me in the chest. "BREAK!!!" He kicked me back, and I swung forward towards his incoming punch to the head. I couldn't even whimper from the pain, as my eyes felt as if they were melting "Thats enough of a beating, don't you think Petrol?" The woman spoke again. "Why? Do you have a soft spot for him." He replied in a laugh. "You don't trust me? Is that it!?" She roared back, to which Petrol whimpered "N-not that! But I still need proof Lead. You might be planning to help him out all I know." Petrol continued, "Lead" replied "Fine. What do you want me to do?" There was a silence. "... Cut out his eyes." There was an eruption of 'Whats?' and 'Huhs?' in the room. "I don't like those teal eyes of his. Remind me of a Kanavan Knight I knew" He continued: "Theres nothing more important to a soldier, then his eyes." The rest of the room was still silent, except my ocassional grunt of pain. "Yes, It'll make a touching display. He's all yours Lead, have fun." There was still a pause, Lead must've been unwilling to do it. "Ruin him! Just like he ruined my men and I!" This Petrol guy must've been the strange pirate I fought. I heard the sound of a knife unsheathing, as my heart pounded. "Oh my god... No." A delicate young girls voice whimpered. As the footsteps of Lead came towards me. I took deep breaths, preparing myself. "No!" The young girls voice screamed again, as a loud collection of stomps was heard. She had most likely been held back. Lead removed the bag, and my vision adjusted. She wore a modified and dirty celestial armour, showing she must have been a knight before. She wore no helmet, and looked middle aged, with a few wrinkels a greying blonde hair. I glared past her to see 3 pirates, The young girl and Petrol. Petrol wore a Large metal suit, bearing some resemblence to Falcon armour. He had extremely short hair and a badly scarred face, right down to his left cheek skin being entirely gone, revealing his large teeth. The young girl next to him was in tears, with long brown hair and round glasses. She wore a dress and held a book, and was no older then 14. She saw my face, and cried. "Juji? NO!" I must've bore a resemblence to someone she knew, for I had never seen her before. Even Lead gasped, but continued. She held up the knife, spinning it slowly near my face, letting me examine the serrated blade. She held the end of it to the point of it blurring in and out of focus. My eye twitched, aswell as my mouth, as my breathing hastened. Suddenly the young girl sprinted for Lead's arm, and pulled her back. "Stop! Please!" Lead didn't protest, and lowered the knife. "Whats wrong Mika?" Petrol strolled forwards, somewhat mockingly. "He's suffered enough." She stood infront of me, as if willing to shield me with her body. Suddenly Petrol tore Lead's knife away from her and directed it at Mika's neck. "Why the hell are you protecting him?" She didn't answer, as Lead glared at him. He started walking slowly towards her, to which she backed away. She tried to shield herself, as he threatened her with the blade, putting it to her neck. I found that I needed to return the favour, and swung towards Petrol, kicking the knife into the air. It flew up into the air and lodged itself into my Left (your right) eye. The blood splashed everywhere, as I growled in agony. Mika screamed in sadness, and ran off crying. Lead forced Petrol around, swiped the knife away from him and slapped him "There. Satisfied now?" Mika continued crying in the corner, as Petrol laughed it off. That familar spirit Altelier was floating behind him, holding a carboard sign with a grin, it beared the phrase "117 Red Rum" he seemed to have trouble keeping it in view, and laughed. He quickly faded away. "Well, THAT was refreshing." Petrol walked out through the door, along with the 3 pirates. Lead suprsingly lightly grabbed Mika's hand and helped her up. Mika looked at me, before blushing as they left. 2 other Pirates walked in and untied me, before dragging me to a cell. ~~ I sat against the railings of my jail cell, my eye having clotted up from the sheer amount of blood, and it was suprisingly easy to get used to. I guess I deserved it, since what I id to Wesker of course. A pirate guard walked past, and and lightly slided a plate of food in. "Hey. Eat up." He said in a suprisingly considerate tone. I nodded, and picked it up. It was suprisingly not rotten, and looked like a common military meal. "Its some of mine, the food I was told to give you was rotten, so uhh... Yeah." I smiled, taking a bite. "Thanks." He leant against the railing, eating his own. "Your not that bad. Petrol said that all those who support Kanavan and Serdin are dogs." I laughed, pointing my fork comedically. "Thats what they all say, heh." the Pirate grinned. "So... Whats your name kid?" I asked, hoping to add more to the conversation. He scratched his head "Umm... Unit 287." I laughed, facepalming. "Not your codename, your real name. I'll tell you mine." I beckoned him to try again "Y-You first." He asked, I sighed. "Heh, well, my codename is Sidewinder, and my real name is Iroquois" I made up something random from the top of my head. Take that Antheia for saying it was stupid to plan ahead! "Well, my names Diesel, friends call me Station." I continued fiddling with the fork. "Any family?" He laughed, and pulled out a photo, I examined it. "Thats my wife, Vauxhall. And theres my dad, Diesel" He said "Same name?" I nodded "Every first born in my family are called Diesel, so will my son. Infact, Vauxhall's been pregnant for 8 months now, so my own boy, here I come!" He cheered in joy. "So what about you Iroquois?" He was definetly buying my lie. "Well, I had my wife, Karen, and 2 kids, a girl, Raellen, and a boy, Sinclair." I mentally patted my shoulder, thinking that was my best feign yet. "Had? What happened to her?" I continued my acting, and sighed. "S-She died... At child birth of Sinclair..." I turned away, hoping to look emotional. "Oh... Sorry to hear that." I handed the photo back, noticing the back had '117 Red Rum' written in red ink... Or at least I hope, on it. Something told it was time to take my chance. I tapped the railing in a beckoning manner, hinting him to come closer, I whispered. "You... Don't suppose you can get me out of here?" I put on my kind small smile, he shook his head. "What? No! I-If you get out. I'll... Have to shoot you! In the legs!" He seemed scared, and walked off. I turned around, and stomped. "Damn." That was my best plan, getting out the other way was gonna hurt. I stood straight in the centre of the room, and spun like a top. I kept going, and going, and going, and going, before I had no choice but to stop. I fell to my knees and vomited all over the floor. I recovered from it quite quickly, but got into position, as a door opened. I kneeled over, squinted, and held my stomach. Diesel rounded the corner. "What? Ohh, you didn't throw up, did you? Sorry, I've got it." He opened the door, as I continued my act. He bent over, and began to clean it up, before I made my move. I did an upwards flip kick, knocking him out. I caught him, and lay him lightly on the floor. "Sorry buddy." I took his cutlass and his small crossbow. It only had 5 bolts, so I kept it on my back, before sneaking away through the open door. I screeched to a stop, sighting Lead standing at the end of the corridor. After a minute of silence, as we stared at eachother, she beckoned me. "The exits down here, this way." She turned and walked through a door. I slowly paced, thinking that there would be a large number of guards through the door. Suddenly I heard the sound of fist fighting, and swords clanging. I hastened, and looked through the door, where Lead stood there surrounded by unconscious Pirates. Lead grinned, and kept going, to which I lightly laughed. "It sucks that I missed that." Lead turned to face me, brushing her hair away from her face. "Do realise I'm only doing this for my daughter." I clicked, pointing. "That Mika girl? She's your daughter?" Lead nodded looking away. "You resemble her boyfriend, Juji. Albeit, slightly older. He died a year ago, from an invasion." I folded my arms, closing my eye. "An invasion eh?" Lead turned her back to me, looking into the sky. "Kanavan and Serdin aren't as good as they are recieved, they are surrounded in a dark past during their conquests to expand. This island was in Kanavans hit list, and they invaded us intending violence. Everyone where pressed into battle, yet we never one a single conflict. Kanavan took control, but Petrol started an underground organisation. To fight against our corrupted rulers. He may be violent, but he is just fighting for the better of his people. Juji was forced into my company, and he died gruesomly in battle from a kunai to the neck. He died in my arms, and I lost any loving my daughter had in me. I felt like I had dishonoured my daughter, and that it was my fault. But don't we all?" The wind picked up, as our hair both danced in it. "Yet now I have no hatred... Or even regret... But sometimes, as I sleep the pain comes back to me. Slithering through my body like a snake..." She sighed, continuing "I've never talked about myself this much before... Thanks... Thanks for listening to me. I feel content..." She slowly looked my down, turning to me. "...Iroquois..." She must've heard the conversation between Diesel and me. I paused, and replied. "Lets... Keep going. Lead." She laughed, a tear coming from her eye. "Your just like him." Lead whiped her face, and got back into character "I put your gear in the armoury, we need to get there first before we continue." I nodded, and we moved out -- The next few minutes were simple, sneak past some patrols, knock out guards, that was until we reached the armoury. We both stood at opposite sides of the door, both of use knowing what to do. Lead kicked the door down with a swift roundhouse kick, then barely a nano-second later I twirled round, pointing my crossbow. I heard the scream of a young girl, before Mika fell to the floor in suprise, I lowered my Xbow. "Mika? What the hell are you doing here?!" Lead asked in a angry yet considerate tone. Mika re-adjusted her glasses, before struggling to her feet. "I heard you talking to someone earlier, Altelier was his name I think. I know the entire plan!" She smiled, I did too, Altelier was on my side today. She suddenly noticed me. "JUJI!" She clamped onto me, tears in her eyes. Lead mouthed "Play along." and I hugged back. "Uhh, no time for that Mika." Lead tried to say kindly, hearing the sound of marching pirates, she whispered into my ear: "Mika's going to be a burden in your escape." I nodded, putting on my coat and gear, before motioned for Lead to stand next to me against the wall, right next to the smashed door. A pirate walked in, not noticing us, before I jumped him, gripping my arm over his neck and kicking him in the back of the knee. I swung him around and slowly pushed him forward. Lead and Mika got behind me, as the other pirates turned and noticed. "All right. Nobody moves and this guy won't stain the place." I drew Excalibur in my free hand and put it to his throat, Lead tapped my shoulder "Theres more behind us..." She held Mika protectively, drawing her own blade. I glanced back, noticing a pirate charging towards me with his sword prepared. I threw my hostage at him, knocking the two out. "Time for Raide's emergency back-up plan: LEG IT!" I spun my flail and pratically rolled ahead. Lead spun her blade behind her as she escorted her daughter away hurriedly. "That part of wall's loose! Knock it down Iroquois!" I remembered that meant me, having dazed off from dehydration. Licking my lips I roared: "DRINK MOOORE!" I crashed Rhominghant down to the point the flail itself nearly shattered. I reared back from the recoil as the wall shattered into a perfect opening for us to slip out of. I turned back to see the Pirates close on Leads tail, bolts and arrows piercing the soil she trod on seconds before. Maniacally, she heaved Mika bridal style and threw her towards me. I caught her... Well, she landed on me, so it counted. An arrow suddenly pierced Lead through her torso, to which I'm sure the world itself went silent. She seemed not at all burdened by it, but it had definetly punctured a lung. Mika had fainted from the sight of the blood that poured from her mothers chest, the poor girl wasn't going to lose her parent too! I hopped over the hole in the wall, which was more of a leap to be honest: The wall was at least 1.5 metres thick, and laid the child on the grass to recover. I returned through the breach to find a heroic scene: The pirates had pulled back a few metres away from lead, pelting her with arrows. Near her were 5 bloodied corpses, some lacking limbs, one lacking a torso. Lead seemed to be competing in the most wounded games: She had recieved a 2nd arrow in the torso since I left, and what was left of her armour was mostly on the ground. Her arms and legs were completely open, and despite being coated in fresh blood, they had a light and smooth tone to them. She turned in a mess and crashed onto the floor, still lifting her blade in one half amputated arm. "Lead! Hold on!" I dodged the volleys of arrows sent in unorganised waves, yet as I approached Lead's bleeding body, she threw her sword in my general direction, the point lodging in the ground between my feet: "Piss off, Iroquois! My missions done! Finally I can die, like I've wished for oh so long!" I cracked the sword out of the ground and used it in conjunction with Excalibur as I dodged and parried incoming arrows. "Like I could look after that child! I was never there for mine when they grew up!" An arrow got a lucky breach in my defence, and hit my dominant arm. I was stunned, but only briefly as I grabbed hold of Lead's leg and dragged with what was left of my might. An officer must had reached the pirates, since they were firing in proper volleys now. "Why of course, such a silly boy. By the arms you were strung, upon her keep were you not? Only then to be strung by your legs in the kingdom of foolish knights!" Lead hysterically mumbled. The voice carried little emotion, but bared a certain villainy to it. "Upon the clock striking thrice, something shall fall under the might of rain, be it fire or steel, the end will come!" Such speeches belonged only to one being, that being the emissary of Samsara. "Red-rum, Red-rum..." I muttered as I marched, losing my grip on Altelier's leg. He cackled maniacally, chewing through his gag. I gripped the blade tightly: The real Lead must of already been dead. "She's with the girl! Ha! You're such a fool, Lancer boy! And by Red-rum, I mean it seriously!" The pirates didn't at all notice Altelier and continued their volley. I crawled angrily through the breach, that son of a bitch... -- "Whats you're report?" asked the recently recovered Diesel. He scratched his head, and sloppily stood at attention as the rain started to drench the base: "They got away sir, and Lead and Mika seemed to be alongside them." Petrol grabbed Diesel by the neck and shook him. "That little-. She betrayed us! I should've known!" Diesel raised his hands innocently, and smiled nervously to accompany it. Don't worry sir! We killed her I think!" Diesel had no idea what had just transpired. She disappeared, and nobody could withstand that many arrows to the gut and chest. Petrol didn't respond, rather he licked his lips. "Sir?" Diesel worried, Petrol dropped the lad to the ground. "The rains turned red... And it tastes of rum!" at the meer mention of Rum, Petrols men began conversing about such a fact, and pulled out canteen, water bottles, even their own hats to catch some rum. Petrol suddenly burst into green and blue flame, screeching roughly to the tune of Danse Macabre bizzarrely. A mad cackle echoed in the forests that night... -- I knelt over the dried up moat surrounding the base. Layed out in an undignified way was the true Lead. Stripped naked and bi-sected by the torso, it was a grim scene. Mika still lay by the breach, and Altelier was still playing his usual hide and seek he oh so loved to play with me. She truely carried the physical traits of her mother, but most definetly not the mental traits. Lead was a hardened, no-nonsense woman who was willing to crack a through skulls to help her friends, while Mika was a shy, nervous girl who didn't want to be involved. I pulled out the lighter Sinclaire had gave me for my birthday and lit the carcass alight: Somehow I knew Lead didn't want to be buried. "You were definetly a hardcore woman Lead. I'm ashamed that I never got to fight alongside the true you..." I plucked a ribbon from her shattered armour and slipped it into my pocket: I needed something to remember the lass by.